Gus says hello
by Helen Johns
Summary: Breaking bad AH: Mary is an assassin. And she gets a very special mission. Also for non-viewers. Short story


"Now, can anybody tell me, how many protons is Carbon made of?" I listened briefly at the boring chemistry teacher, while I sat in the background. He couldn't see me, but if he had, he would have kicked me right out, I stared at the chemistry teacher Walter White, his shaved head and long beard. How did he suddenly get so boring? Usually he was the danger, he was Heisenberg. Nobody could match him in the drug world, with his blue super-meth. He says he only needs the money to provide for his family, but I could think of some other reasons to why he does it. I watched my clock; it was only ten minutes to recess, so I needed to do this now. I could just do it silently, with no one around, I thought. No, people needed to see who he was, the truth needed to come out.

I thought back on when I first got the assignment. I was sitting at Los Pollos Hermanos, just enjoying my fries and hamburger, when hes at down before me. "Hello, Mary" said Gus Frinkman, the infamous meth distributor, he was the best in the whole southern USA. No one could match him, well, except for one person. "What do you want?" I said with food in my mouth, clearly disturbed. The Latino sat scarily calm in his grey suit with a file in his hand. "I need to be quick about this. Mary, you are the greatest assasin I have ever come across, and I wouldn't give this to you without trusting you. Can I do that? Trust you?" _What the hell is he talking about? _"Well, it depends. How much would you pay me for my trust?" He just sat there, completely calm, too damn calm. " around 2 million dollars should be fine, I think?" he said shortly. "2 million? Ok, you have my attention." 2 million was too much for one kill, usually it was only around 100,000. "My task is simple. It's not only one person I want you to kill. It's several people actually." After a minute of a long pause, he said " I want you to destroy Walter White."

The file had a lot of information on Heisenberg. It certainly looked like Heisenberg had done half the job for me. His family had left him; his wife thought he was dealing Marijuana, idiot. His partner, Jessie, was doing heroin. His whole crew was owned by Gus, so he couldn't trust them. All he had was his money, and his meth. I had never worked with Walter White before, only heard rumors about him. He had cancer, they said, so to prvide for his fmily after his death, he started cooking meth. Now he was running a meth-empire, but it was on the brink of destruction, and nobody could save him. I shouldn't pity him, I couldn't. It would have made my work a whole lot harder if I had pitied everyone I was set to kill.

Killing his patner was easy enough. It was in the middle of the night and he was in his house. The door was unlocked, so I could just step right in. I had gun with me, but I knew I didn't need it, that kid had an easy weapon to destroy himself already. I found him lying on his side on the floor, passed out from a shot. I saw the heroin and the meth around me, and I understood that this was long lost. He didn't look that old, he was maybe only twenty years old, the as my age. I was conflicted, it was always this way. All I needed to do was to push him over, so I did. I had to wait a while though, but I could suddenly see vomit coming out of his mouth. He was chocking, gasping for air, but he couldn't find it anywhere. Slowly the sound of choking stopped and his eyes rolled over. He was dead, and I moved on to the next target, without even thinking about what I had just done.

Finding the family's address wasn't hard at all. It was a simple search on Google, and Skyler White wasn't the most common name in the USA. Maybe if Walter actuallt cared about them, he would have protected them a little better. The sun was rising, so I needed to be quick, before anybody else could hear the gun shots. I looked at the porch, and I saw Skyler holding her baby in her arms. I slowly took out my gun and directed it to them, silently. I needed to shoot twice very fast not to wake anyone, so I did. The bullets went trough Skylers and the babys head quickly, they fell down, and they didn't breathe, I continued to the house to find the son, sleeping in his bed. One shot in the head was enough, and I was finished. Now it was only one person left.

The thought of having to kill a baby and a little kid, really got me to understand why Gus would pay me 2 million dollars. So, now I sat there, between the students, looking at the one I was set to kill. I could just stand up and shoot, and it would have been over. It was only 2 minutes to recess now. I realized I had a golden opportunity and I stood up, making everyone watching me. Walter looked at me, and I realized that he wasn't Walter anymore, now he was Heisenberg. " what are you doing here?" he said with fury. _He must have heard of me too._ " I am here to finish this" I said and pulled out my gun, pointing at his shoulder. I missed, I never miss. The students screamed out of terror, as Heisenberg pulled out a gun too. He pointed to my stomach, and he didn't miss. I stood completly still, smiling, before I fell down to the groundon my back. I saw Heisenberg stend over me and pointed the gun on me again. "Gus says hello." I laughed as hes hot at my head. My work was done.


End file.
